


Yes, Counselor

by ordinaryorbit



Series: Counselor Carisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Rafael likes Sonny's new title.  Like, a lot.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Counselor Carisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755133
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Yes, Counselor

The first time it happens, Sonny isn’t really sure what’s going on. Rafael has stopped by his office in between classes to bring him some coffee. They are catching up on their day when a paralegal knocks on the door.  
  
“Can I get your signature on these documents, Counselor?” he asks.  
  
Sonny notices that Rafael stiffens a bit at the use of Sonny’s new title, sitting up in his chair with something like interest or surprise. Maybe it still seems incongruous to him to hear Sonny referred to as such.  
  
Even though Rafael has been nothing but supportive of his transition to the DA’s office, Sonny can’t help but worry that his boyfriend still doesn’t see him as a real lawyer. But there’s no time to probe into that now, not when Sonny has to get back to the mountain of files on his desk and Rafael has to get back to his law students.  
  
The second time it happens, they’re at the precinct. Rafael has come to talk to Liv about a guest lecture she is going to give to his seminar class. Sonny happens to arrive at the same time, to talk to the squad about their new case. He is delighted to bump into Rafael, and he bestows him with a midday kiss.  
  
“Hey, Counselor!” one of the detectives calls out to Sonny from across the bullpen. “We need to give you an update on the evidence we found.”  
  
“Sorry Raf, gotta get back to work now.”  
  
Rafael nods in understanding, but Sonny notices that his face has gone flushed. Could it be that Rafael is ashamed that he is no longer the Counselor on call? It doesn’t seem like him, especially given that Rafael has settled so well into his new role of irascible professor. Sonny has to abandon that train of thought as the detectives begin to brief him.  
  
That night, Sonny can smell Thai food wafting from the kitchen as soon as he opens the door. He gives a weary sigh of contentment. Rafael still doesn’t cook, even with his more flexible schedule, but he has perfected the art of takeout.  
  
“Honey, I’m home!” Sonny calls out as he takes off his shoes.  
  
“Welcome home, Counselor!” comes Rafael’s response from the kitchen. Spoken in that playful voice that Rafael uses when he is feeling particularly flirtatious.  
  
And in that moment, Sonny puts it together. Rafael does not react to Sonny being called Counselor because he can’t believe Sonny is really a lawyer. Nor is it because he feels insecure about his own career shift.  
  
No. It’s because Rafael finds it hot, plain and simple.  
  
Sonny ruminates on this while they’re eating dinner, all the while nodding in the appropriate places as Rafael complains about faculty politics. The idea is fascinating: Rafael is turned on by Sonny’s new title.  
  
They have been searching for something that Rafael can call Sonny on those occasions when Sonny takes the reins in bed. Something with vague connotations of authority and respect. They have already considered and rejected the obvious choices. But this might do the trick.  
  
“I was just thinking,” Sonny says casually, once Rafael has paused in his tirade, “that you seem to enjoy calling me Counselor.”  
  
“Of course I do, you know I’m very proud of you for achieving this career goal,” Rafael says nonchalantly, as if he doesn’t know what Sonny really means. Well then, if Rafael is going to play it coy, then Sonny will just have to be a bit more explicit to pry the truth out of him.  
  
“And that’s why you’re the best, Raf. I love how supportive you are of my career. But what I mean is, I think that you would very much enjoy calling me Counselor while I’m fucking you tonight.”  
  
Rafael chokes a bit on his pad Thai, and he has to drink half a glass of water to recover.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sonny,” he says a bit faintly.  
  
“Raf, it’s me, you don’t have to hide anything,” Sonny says to his boyfriend, who can give an impromptu lecture to fifty students with no problem but still gets tongue-tied talking about his own desires.  
  
“Look,” Sonny continues, “if the thought weirds you out, we’ll drop it for good. But if you like it, you don’t have to be ashamed.”  
  
Rafael blinks at him, but doesn’t respond.  
  
“How about you think it over,” Sonny says, to ease the pressure a bit. “You can let me know what you think.”  
  
“Right,” Rafael says, avoiding eye contact as he stands up abruptly. “I’m going to take a shower now. I assume you can handle the dishes without adult supervision?”  
  
Sonny rolls his eyes at the way Rafael can manage to diss him and run away at the same time. But somehow the moment encapsulates everything that makes the man endearing to him.  
  
By the time Rafael returns in his pajamas and robe, Sonny has done the dishes and made some tea for them. Rafael curls up next to him on the sofa and gladly accepts the tea and some biscotti to dip in it. They watch tv until they have finished their tea and the box of biscotti.  
  
Rafael hasn’t said anything about their earlier conversation, so Sonny assumes it’s a moot point. He stretches his arms to get the kinks out of his back and then turns to Rafael.  
  
“It’s starting to get late, Raf. Do you want to head to bed now?”  
  
Rafael doesn’t reply at first. But then he shifts to bring their bodies closer together, and Sonny can feel that he is partially aroused. This assessment is confirmed by the way Rafael’s thumb is stroking lightly against the delicate skin where Sonny’s sweatshirt has ridden up. Rafael tilts his head up so he is looking Sonny directly in the eye.  
  
“Yes, Counselor.”


End file.
